


Conjugal Visit

by JulisCaesar



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there is a MENTION of Glinda/Fiyero but that's it, this is femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulisCaesar/pseuds/JulisCaesar
Summary: "What would 'this' be?""Some kissing, some skin contact. And a few orgasms on either side.”Or, in which Elphaba is lonely as the Wicked Witch and makes a nighttime visit to Glinda.





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/gifts).



> oh god. I wrote the first 3/4 of this in 2015, then got distracted and never finished it. It's been finished now, but I make no guarantees for stylistic consistency or writing quality. It's also my first publicly posted smut so...happy Femslash February, everyone.

The sky was filled with dark, heavy clouds, from horizon to horizon, lightning arcing down from them to touch the ground; yet for all the thunder and howling wind, there wasn't a single drop of rain.

Glinda almost would think it one of Morrible's spells, if Morrible was inclined to using her power so wastefully. She frowned and leaned on the balcony. Her suite was lovely, and had four balconies, each looking out over a different quarter of the Emerald City. This one looked west, and in the distance a small speck was moving through the storm.

For a second, she thought—

It couldn't be. It wasn't.

Glinda crossed her arms and wished for warmer dresses, not that such a change would go over well with anyone. Warmer dresses would only be of use when she took a fancy and stood on her bedroom balcony in the middle of a storm, and wouldn't be of any good at all for rallying the citizens of Oz behind the Wizard's plan.

With a sigh, she turned to go back inside. Her schedule was open the next day, and she had better ways to take advantage of that than by woolgathering out where she could catch a chill.

Something shook the balcony hard, enough that Glinda could feel it through her shoes, enough to make her shriek and turn—and freeze.

_She_ was, impossibly, still in the same clothes she had worn when escaping from the Gale Force, all those months ago. Glinda noticed that first: the dress no longer quite so fine, the cloak slightly ragged around the edges, the way the hat had to be pinned to her hair. But next she looked, inexorably, at how _skinny_ she was, cheekbones somehow even sharper, wrists bony where they stuck out from the sleeves, dress loose against vanished curves.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen Elphaba look vulnerable and alone, but it was the first time that look had been directed at her.

For a long moment they stared at each other, Elphaba holding her broomstick surely too tight for comfort, Glinda wringing her hands uselessly. She didn't know where to _start_ ; should she invite Elphaba in? Send her away? Say something? Say _what_?

Elphaba, in her usual manner, solved the problem by propping her broomstick against the railing and crossing the balcony to hold Glinda's shoulders tight. "I-"

This close, it was impossible to miss how rarely she must be washing, the way the dirt was caked in the lines around her eyes and mouth, the darker green around her eyes, how much she was trembling. Glinda stared up at her—what? Best friend? Roomie? Political enemy?

Elphaba's hands clenched on her shoulders painfully, and then she was pulling away, whirling, cloak flying out around her.

"Elphie?" Glinda said, not daring to move. Perhaps it was one of those dreams where you woke up if you moved, but if you kept still it would go on and on.

As if the word broke—or fixed—something in her, Elphaba stilled, staring at Glinda, tense and _hungry_ , shaking with it. "May I kiss you?" Her voice was hoarse, unused, and almost silent under the wind and the thunder.

Of all the things she wasn't expecting, that was one of them. There were innumerable reasons she should say no, or scream, or something. Anything other than the word that her lips formed without permission, anything other than the answer given by her step forward. "Yes."

Elphaba made a low, guttural sound, and came at her again, hands coming up around her face this time, palms cool and dry against her jawline, thumbs pressing on her cheeks, fingers curling into her neck just slightly. The kiss, when it came, was astonishingly gentle, lips chapped but soft against hers, nose bumping just enough to coax her to turn her head in response.

Glinda pulled Elphie closer, trying not to think about it, hands on the other woman's hips, pressing against her with every inch, and that meant the kiss became rougher, Glinda's lips pulling on Elphie's.

Taking the hint, Elphaba grabbed her harder, pressing with the pads of her fingers into Glinda's jaw. She bit Glinda's lip, scraping it gently, and darted her tongue across it.

Glinda moaned, almost accidentally.

Elphaba stiffened, pulling her head back, hands remaining in place. Then she moved again, sliding her hands, one coming down to rest on Glinda's hip, the other coming up to curl in her hair—actions which made more sense when she shoved Glinda back against the stone wall.

She couldn't do anything but gasp. Her mind went to Fiyero, which was stupid, because why would she think about anyone else when Elphaba was _kissing_  her, but the only thought on Fiyero was that he was nice and gentle and not nearly this overwhelming.

Elphaba's hand was almost painfully tight in her hair, pulling her head back to put her in position for another kiss. This time Elphaba didn't hesitate, but went straight for it, lips and teeth and tongue—

Glinda moaned again and brought her hands down, grabbing Elphaba's ass. It was partially memory, partially instinct, but Elphaba rolled her hips against her and any planning went out the window.

Elphaba moved from her mouth to her neck, nipping and pulling at the skin. She sucked _hard_  at the soft skin under her jaw, enough to make Glinda arch her back and whine, pressing into Elphaba, looking for more.

It was hard to breathe, harder to think. Everything was hot, no place more so than where they pressed up against each other, Elphaba still rolling her hips every so often, Glinda too distracted to do much of anything.

Elphaba pulled away without warning, stepping backwards; her hands were closed into tight, shaking fists.

Glinda gaped at her, shaken and hurt. Had she done something wrong?

There was a long pause while Elphie stared at her. Despite the storm, Glinda could see the way her pupils were wide and blown, and how her jaw was clenched, and the vibrating tension in her neck.

“Please,” Elphaba said, her voice quiet and broken, “forgive me?”

Glinda blinked and said, stupidly, “For the kiss?”

There was another pause before Elphaba smiled—slight, but genuine. “Oz, I hope not.”

Smiling in response, Glinda stepped forward, holding her hands out. “Then what?”

“For—” Elphaba didn’t seem to know quite where to go with this, pacing across the balcony. “For stealing your hat,” she said finally, gesturing at the offending article.

It felt like they were having two different conversations. “Oh, _Elphie_ ,” Glinda tittered, giggling, “I _gave_ you that, don’t you remember?” Perhaps if she acted like she had at Shiz, they would fall into their normal sniping.

Elphaba groaned, pulling the hat off and tossing it towards the broomstick. Impossibly, it landed on the handle and hung there. “For abandoning you, for leading the Resistance, for being _me_!”

“I told you to go,” Glinda said, sobering. Whatever Elphie was up to, she would be obtuse as long as she felt like it, and if Glinda was her public self, it would only annoy her.

"I-" Elphaba burst out, snapping her mouth shut quickly. She went to stand at the railing, looking over the city. “I killed people.”

Glinda froze. She had known that Elphaba hadn’t gone into hiding and that she had instead gone straight to the Animal Resistance and joined up; rumor had it that she was even in charge of one branch of underground opposition to the Banns. Glinda had also known that the Resistance had been behind half a dozen fatal attacks on the Gale Force in the past five months. She just, in her way, had avoided putting the two together.

In the silence, Elphaba looked away from her. Her hands were stiff and tense on the railing.

“I signed letters,” Glinda said, and it sounded like not enough.

Elphaba snorted, so quickly it must be automatic.

“I _did_!” Her hands went to her hips, and she pulled herself up to her full height. “One letter for every dead soldier.” And she had learned the text by heart, _Dear [name here], We are Sorry to report that your [son/husband/brother/father (pick one)] fell in the Line of Duty…_

Stiffening, Elphaba said, “They were just _soldiers_. Gale Forcers, they deserved—”

"Just like your Animals did?" Glinda said sharply, regretting the words the moment they came out.

At that, Elphaba spun. “How _dare_ you? Have you _seen_ what you’ve done, have you been with a young Pig and had to explain to him that his parents aren’t coming home, and I know this because I watched someone _eat them_ on the streets today? Have you been to the camps? Have you asked a Gale Forcer what he really, truly, thinks about the Animals? Not the filtered sanitized version for public consumption, though that’s bad enough, but their real thoughts?” She slammed her mouth shut, breathing heavily through her nose. Then she said, more quietly, “They…murder Animals, Glinda. And I make sure they pay for it.”

In the pause, other verbs floated in the air, unspoken, but Glinda knew they were meant all the same. Carefully, she stepped towards Elphaba. “Come inside.” Apologies had never worked between them.

Elphaba sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. “I killed people,” she said again.

“And I write letters to their families, now come inside before you get cold,” Glinda said, formulating a plan. Get Elphie inside, clean her off, put her to bed, and deal with any remaining nonsense in the morning.

The bleak expression on Elphaba’s face was replaced by a small smirk. “I remember the last time you wanted to warm me up.”

So did Glinda. Vividly. “Are you accusating me of duplicity?”

“Never,” said Elphaba, sounding like she was holding back a cackle. “It was indeed very cold in that rail car.”

Glinda beamed. “Quite.”

With a fond look at her, Elphaba held one hand straight out. The broomstick quivered and shot for her, carrying the hat with it. “Shall we?” she said, holding out the other hand in the manner of a gentleman dandy.

Giggling again, Glinda slid her arm through Elphie’s. They walked through the balcony doors and Glinda waved her hand to close them. There were advantages, after all, to being a sorceress.

Elphaba put the broomstick and hat in the nearest corner, and took her cape off, draping it around them.

Glinda bit her tongue to keep from shrieking in delight. Elphaba preferred to be covered up, so once she started taking clothes off, it was a one way train from there to bed—in other words, she was staying the night.

“So,” Elphaba said hesitantly, standing with her back to the wall, hands out. “Now what?”

Grinning, Glinda bounced towards her. “Kiss me again.”

Elphaba raised a hand and traced the edge of her jaw. “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” Her voice had dropped, growing husky, and between that and the hand on her jaw, Glinda leaned in, looking for more, looking for responses to the heat in her.

“Please?” she tried, quietly.

Almost immediately, Elphaba tilted her head up and kissed her. Lips still resting against Glinda’s, she murmured, “Of course, my sweet.”

Oh, Glinda had _missed_ her, and the way she kissed. Whining just a little, she pulled Elphaba closer.

Elphaba kissed her again, pulling and biting on her lips; one hand was wrapped around her neck, the other resting on her back. When Glinda was gasping from that, pressing herself against Elphaba to somehow, impossibly, get more, Elphaba moved to sucking on her jaw.

Which was _amazing_ , she couldn't lie, but still, Glinda made herself say, "No marks."

Elphaba's nails dug into her neck as she snarled softly. "No marks where someone else can see.”

Glinda nodded. She would've agreed, really, to anything that wouldn't make Morrible suspicious, and let Elphaba keep doing...that.

“Excellent,” Elphaba rasped, and spun her around.

Glinda gasped, managed not to cling onto any part of Elphie, and tried to twist back to face her.

Elphaba grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, holding her still, and began to unlace her dress with the other.

“Bed?” Glinda said, hands clutching at the ruffles on her dress in lieu of Elphaba’s body.

Elphaba hummed and kissed behind her ear. “In a minute.” Her hand slid around to scratch at the front of Glinda’s neck. “Let me take this off you first.”

Glinda moaned. The last time they had done this had been in a cramped rail car. Now, with Elphaba so much more self-assured, with so much more space, with so much less noise, it was something completely different and _so_ much more overwhelming.

Elphaba’s fingers trailed down her back as she unlaced her dress. When she was done, hand resting against the small of Glinda’s back, she hesitated.

“What is it?”

“I-”

With so little space between their bodies, Glinda could feel every move Elphaba made: from the slight trembling in her hands to the way she breathed in short jerky motions. “Elphie?”

A small breath, a pause, a breath out. “Yeah?”

She did turn around at that, ignoring the way Elphaba's hands trailed with her. “We can slow down.”

Elphaba ducked her head and looked away. It was such a young gesture, Glinda's heart hurt. "It has been a while," she said, hesitating. "I-"

Glinda kissed her quickly, brief but earnest. Elphaba may have always been compulsively honest but she was not compulsively _open_ , and Glinda could fill in the blanks on her own. Desperately needy yet uncertain was, after all, one of Elphie’s basic states. “Go sit on the bed.” She didn’t let it be a command, keeping it to a gentle suggestion.

Elphaba went without saying anything: a sure sign she was worried. She sat on the end of the bed, legs crossing and uncrossing at the ankle, hands gripping the duvet.

Humming something perky, Glinda knelt behind her, at first just resting her hands on Elphie’s shoulders.

“Gonna do something back there?” Elphaba asked.

Glinda kissed her ear, making her twitch. It pleased her, in an odd way, that she could still surprise the Wicked Witch. Sitting back slightly, still keeping her legs pressed against Elphaba, she began to unbraid Elphaba's hair.

After a long moment, Elphaba sighed and her shoulders came down.

Glinda continued humming—one of the new pieces she was helping to promote—and ran her fingers through the loose portion. “I wish you would wear it down more.”

“You’ve mentioned,” Elphaba said, but her voice lacked most of the usual edge.

She continued undoing the braid, fingers gentle. “You’d look nice.”

Elphaba groaned and leaned back into Glinda. “Harder.”

Glinda moved her hands up, running them through the straight black hair. It whispered over her fingers, heavy with sweat and dirt, reminding her of the last time she did this. She dug her nails into Elphie’s scalp, scratching and working tangles out at the same time. Elphaba had kept her hair braided, so the tangling wasn’t terrible, but some nasty ones were forming up near the scalp, and besides, the pressure—

Elphaba arched her back, moaning lowly.

“You _have_ to take a shower before you go.” Glinda liked massaging, but considerably less when her subject was covered in Oz knew what.

"As soon as you're done," Elphaba said amicably, pressing against her like a large cat.

Glinda finished working the knots out of the hair and began pressing her thumbs into Elphaba's extremely tense shoulders. “Good. I have to have standards _somewhere_ , you know.”

Elphaba leaned even further back, tipping her head to look up at Glinda. Her smile was relaxed, and something about it made Glinda’s stomach heat. “Are you saying you wouldn’t let me fuck you right now?”

That was not at all what Glinda meant to imply. “No, I—”

“Shhh,” Elphaba said, still smiling in a lopsided manner. “Kiss me and I might forgive you.”

Glinda tried, but the angle was awkward and she mostly got Elphaba’s nose.

It seemed to work for Elphaba though, as she laid back completely in Glinda’s lap, making contented noises.

Glinda carded her fingers through Elphaba’s hair, enjoying the way her every movement got a reaction.

Eventually Elphaba moaned, stretched, and slid off Glinda’s lap. “Shower.”

“I wasn’t done yet!” Glinda protested, sitting upright.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and smirked. “And how much longer were you planning to stroke my head?” she asked, before vanishing into the in-suite bathroom.

Glinda huffed and went to change into something more appropriate. If Elphaba was ready for what came next, then Glinda was ready, and she would have to set aside all of the knots in Elphaba's muscles for another day.

In school, Elphie had always taken fast showers, and that apparently hadn’t changed: she was out, wrapped in a towel with her hair loose, before Glinda had decided what to put on for bed. Seductive, but not intimidatingly so, she had to leave Elphaba the option of backing out, after all.

As a result, she was wearing just a light shift when Elphaba came up behind her.

Glinda shrieked in the moment before Elphaba clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Do you _want_ the Gale Force to come see what’s going on here?”

Glinda felt her face turn bright red. "You scared me!"

Elphaba cackled, low and quiet. “You should spread rumours about me ravishing maidens in the moonlight.”

“Molesting maidens,” Glinda said, and then, “I should spread rumours about how you’re allergic to water. You certainly shower fast enough.”

Another cackle, this one closer to her ear. “You should at that. Back to the bed, my dear.”

If possible, Glinda went redder. “I need to change!”

Elphaba left a line of kisses from her ear to her collarbone. “Whatever for?”

Glinda squeaked and said nothing.

“Aha. Bed,” Elphaba said in a tone that was definitely a command.

Glinda, fully aware that she was wearing _nothing_ underneath, went. Laying on the bed on her back, she looked at Elphaba.

For the first time since the shower, Elphie looked unsure. Both her hands were holding the towel around herself and her shoulders were raised. Without saying anything, eyes staring at the floor, she dropped the towel.

Glinda offered a smile. “Were you expecting me to run screaming out of the room?”

Elphaba’s face turned darker green. “It was dark,” she said, still not looking at the bed. “And cramped.”

“And moving,” Glinda said quietly. “I do remember.”

“You might not’ve _seen_ ,” Elphaba emphasized, gesturing at herself.

The gesture was completely unnecessary: Glinda was already looking and fully appreciating what she saw. Elphaba might be skinnier than she was used to, but at least some of that went towards muscle. “Oh, _Elphie_. Come here.”

Jaw visibly tense, Elphaba took a step towards the bed.

“I’m not going to—fuck it,” Glinda said, and sat up. Elphaba was close enough that Glinda could reach out and pull her down, and then their faces were right next to each other and it was Glinda’s turn to surprise Elphaba with a kiss.

For a second Elphaba remained stiff, making Glinda worry, but then she brought her hands up around Glinda and held her.

Glinda took advantage and relaxed completely, falling back onto the bed and pulling Elphaba with her.

Elphaba gasped, grinning, and braced her hands on either side of Glinda’s head to keep from collapsing on her. “That was low.”

“It was,” Glinda agreed, beaming at her.

Elphaba snorted and rolled off, scooting up the bed to rest against the pillows. “You’re wearing too many clothes for this.”

She pulled her shift off and dropped it on the floor, daring because Elphaba was and not wanting to be seen as hesitant. "What would 'this' be?" she asked, inching closer to Elphaba.

Elphaba blinked, looking poleaxed, but eventually made a come-hither motion. “Some kissing, some skin contact,” she said as Glinda crawled up the bed, “and a few orgasms on either side.”

Which was honestly an unfair sentence. Glinda kept herself from making any noise but she couldn’t control the rush of heat that swept through her.

“Too slow,” Elphaba said, grabbing her under the arms and twisting. She rolled them over, pinning Glinda to the bed, muscles standing out in her arms.

Glinda froze, breath catching. Elphie was, had always been larger, but she’d never used that, never held her to a bed by her shoulders, never stared down at her from wide, dilated eyes. It was unexpectedly hot.

Elphaba kissed her firmly. She moved her hands to rest on the bed, holding Glinda in place with the force of her presence alone. Pulling back just a little, she moved to kissing and biting her neck, teasing the skin and letting it go.

Glinda whined, holding herself still. “Elphie… please no marks.” It was almost too much as it was; she had almost forgotten the dangers—or rather, allowed the dangers to seduce her, allowed them to become attractive, until she was in bed, _under_  someone she probably should be arresting.

Licking against her neck, Elphaba hummed. “Of course.” But she did move down, shifting to Glinda’s chest and then—lower.

Glinda stopped breathing completely when Elphie’s mouth closed on her nipple. It was wet and hot and new and completely overwhelming, and she didn’t know what to do.

Elphaba shifted her weight and ran a hand over Glinda’s side. Glinda yelped and shifted. “Still ticklish?" Elphaba said, lifting her head and grinning.

“Oh just—” Glinda reached for Elphaba’s wrist, pulling it away, and moved it down between her legs before she could actually explode. “Here.”

“Speedy,” Elphaba murmured, resting on one arm and kissing her shoulder absently. Her fingers brushed Glinda’s mound and then moved lower, brushing her lips lightly. She paused. Glinda wanted to kill her. “You shave."

Glinda looked at her, confused. “Yes?” The light, shifting pressure of Elphie’s fingers was distracting and not nearly enough. She liked it lighter, yes, but not _this_  light, not so gentle she could barely feel it and besides, wasn't Elphaba supposed to be Wicked? Wasn't she supposed to take things? Why _wasn't_  she?

Elphaba frowned. “Why?”

“Does there need to be a why?” Glinda said, gasping quietly as Elphaba _finally_ pressed harder.

“When we were at Shiz, it was because you went swimming.” Elphaba slid her fingers into her just slightly before pulling them out again.

Glinda rolled her hips, trying to get more. How cruel, how _wicked_ to ask her to say things when Elphaba had her fingers there, her hands there, her face so close, everything so near and so green and so phenomenally attractive. “Elphie—”

Elphaba kissed her shoulder, harder, and said, “You don’t have to answer.”

Glinda turned her head, resting it against Elphaba's. There _was_ an answer but—not now. Not here. “More?” The word came out as a beg, a plea. There was no reason she couldn't do it herself, except for the bulk of Elphaba's body beside hers, the warmth of her skin, the feel of her breath, wet and hot, into her neck as Elphaba kept running her fingers lightly up and down, up and down.

Kissing her on the lips, Elphaba found her clit and stroked it. "Of course, my sweet."

Glinda whimpered and grabbed at Elphaba's back. It was too much, and she couldn't speak, barely _think_ , but there Elphaba's fingers were, rubbing right where she wanted them most.

Still nuzzling against her, Elphaba pressed harder, rubbing circles on her clit and occasionally brushing down to barely dip into her.

Glinda moaned loudly, thrusting her hips up, needing _something_.

Elphie left her clit and slid one finger into her, curling up and stroking. “How loud do you think you can get before the guards come in?” Her voice was light, teasing.

Glinda didn’t even think before saying, “They won't, they're, they're used to it."

Elphaba went stiff, pulling her head away, fingers pressing a little harder into Glinda's inner walls. “Who?”

Frozen, aware she must be bright red, Glinda closed her eyes. “Please don’t go,” she whispered, voice desperate. It had been the smallest of slips, an accident brought on by too much raw feeling, and now, as punishment, she would be left alone and wanting.

“Fiyero,” Elphaba said flatly. “You’ve been fucking Fiyero.”

Glinda turned her head away, silent. What could she say? What could she say, because it was true, because they had been, because she hadn't even thought of what it would mean for Elphaba or for Fiyero and had just flung herself at Elphaba, eager to recommence their affections.

 This close, Glinda could feel her shiver. “Does he know?”

Glinda sighed, almost wishing Elphaba would take her fingers away. “I told him about the train.”

She turned back to see Elphaba's eyes on her. Despite everything, Elphaba looked contented, even calm. “Then he will manage this too.”

Glinda kissed her. It was harder than she realized, and her lips hurt, but she had to express herself _somehow_ , and the words weren’t coming. She was too hot, in her crotch and in her chest, and the heat filled her up.

Elphaba sighed and kissed her back, more gently, starting to move her fingers again. After a moment, she slipped another finger into her, curling them and stroking.

Moaning, Glinda pushed back, trying to get a better angle, trying to get a better _anything_.

“Needy,” Elphaba said, smirking. She shifted her hand to press against Glinda's clit with the edge of her thumb.

Glinda whined, long and high, shuddering all over.

Elphaba pushed harder with her thumb, circling and rubbing.

Glinda knew it was coming and pushed into it, let the heat rush through her and her blood pound in her ears, dug her hands into Elphaba's shoulders and felt her breath catch in her throat until she had to remember to breathe. And it was _still_  a surprise, bursting on her, crashing over her and filling her with white _pleasure._ Panting, she arched off the bed, body full.

Elphaba continued stroking, lighter, as Glinda came down, shaking and moaning. Softly, she kissed her cheek, finally moving her hand to Glinda’s hip.

Glinda breathed out, and relaxed.

Rubbing soft circles on her hip, Elphaba kissed her shoulder.

Feeling much more awake—and much more dazed—Glinda reached down and grabbed Elphaba's wrist.

Elphaba looked up at her, puzzled.

“Let me,” Glinda said, and pulled Elphaba's fingers up to her mouth. Watching Elphaba, she licked them from palm to tip. The taste wasn't appealing, but it wasn't bad either, and Elphaba's reaction was _delightful:_ Her breath caught, and she went very still, eyes wide.

Glinda sucked on one of Elphaba's fingers; wrapped her tongue around it and pulled. When she looked up, Elphaba was staring.

“You don’t have to—”

Giving this all the attention it deserved—none—Glinda rolled Elphaba onto her back and scooted down the bed. She held Elphaba’s hips down, nuzzling against the soft skin there.

Elphaba propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her, awestruck.

Glinda kissed the skin above Elphie’s mound. Using her fingers to work through the black hair, she began kissing there too.

Elphaba wasn't moving—she was barely breathing.

Like everything Elphaba did, Glinda found it hot. That she would have this much power over a witch so powerful was astounding, that she would have this much power over someone so notoriously independent was _baffling_. Elphaba didn’t lie back and surrender for anyone—except, apparently, her.

Glinda licked carefully, drawing her tongue up from where Elphie’s folds met all the way to the very top of her clit.

Elphaba went very still.

“Elphie?” Glinda asked, pulling her head up. The last time, in the rail car, she had only used her fingers, and while Glinda thought she knew the theory, there was quite a gap between that and the practicality. Not to mention—or rather, very much to mention—Elphaba had strange and unusual ideas about acceptable bodily contact and it was best to check.

Elphaba looked at her, jaw clenched. “ _Please_ ,” she said, and Glinda couldn’t tell if it was meant to be more or no, so she waited. “Do that…” Her jaw worked. Glinda could now guess where this was going but watching Elphie struggle was such a _delight_. “More. More _please_ Glinda, please.”

Smiling, Glinda brought one of her hands in and began toying with Elphaba’s inner lips.

“Please, Glinda,” Elphaba whined. “Mouth, please, what do I have to _say_?”

Glinda kissed her thigh. Sensually desperate was the goal, not the ragged unsure edge in Elphie’s voice. "Just enjoy," she said, breathing against Elphaba's clit.

Elphaba nodded, breath shaky. “Can I—” She raised one unsteady hand.

Glinda considered this before nodding. Whatever Elphaba wanted, it was unlikely to be outside the line of what she was comfortable with. More important to get her back on board with the sex.

In a second, two hands were buried in her hair, not quite grabbing or pulling, just holding.

Glinda shivered, her own arousal starting to build again, and licked around Elphaba's clit. Then again, starting a pattern, broad strokes up, then a few short ones on her clit before dipping back down. At the same time, her fingers slid slightly, gently, into Elphaba, not doing anything but being there.

Elphaba’s fingers clenched, digging into her scalp, and she whined into Elphaba's lips.

She couldn’t help it; the sliver sharp pain of Elphie’s fingernails scraping against her scalp sent heat rushing into her core.

Hips twitching, Elphaba whispered, “ _Please_ —”

Glinda began licking Elphaba's clit steadily, two fingers inside her, the other hand holding her hips down. Elphaba shuddered, and Glinda curled her fingers up and sucked _hard_.

For once Elphaba was silent, body frozen, tense and stiff; the only sign anything had changed was the clenching around Glinda's fingers. Then Elphaba unwound, all at once, collapsing and shuddering around her.

On a hunch, Glinda continued licking, not slowing down or gentling.

Elphaba _wailed_ , seizing, hands yanking on her hair—but not saying no, or pulling her away.

Glinda sucked and bit lightly on her inner lips. She stroked her fingers in and out gently, keeping them curled up, and almost couldn't breathe herself. Elphaba on her back _for her_ , Elphaba in shatters, Elphaba shaking and clutching at her _because_ of her—

Elphaba whimpered every time Glinda’s tongue flicked over her clit, hips shaking. She was wordless but vocal, every breath a new sound.

Slipping a third finger into Elphaba, Glinda switched to focusing entirely on her clit, sucking on it and grazing it with her teeth.

Almost too fast, Elphaba went still again, muscles fluttering and hips bucking. She was silent through the orgasm but moaned as she came down, a low satisfied noise, and then pushed Glinda’s head away.

Glinda moved off her, scooting up just enough to rest her head against Elphaba's side.

Elphaba sighed contentedly, and ran her fingers through Glinda’s hair. “That was nice,” she said, voice thick and full. “My turn.”

“What?” Glinda looked up at Elphaba. She was sure she looked a _mess_ , what with her face wet and hair in disarray, but she felt satisfied; not quite sated but _complete,_ equally willing to stop or to continue. Mostly she was interested in touching Elphaba, in whatever way that meant.

Elphaba rested her fingers on Glinda’s lips, heavy and cold. “You’ve only come once.”

This was slightly more thinking than Glinda was prepared to do, and frankly it was annoying that Elphaba, who so recently had orgasmed, twice, was feeling talkative. “And?”

“Turnabout is fair play,” Elphaba said darkly, slipping one of her fingers into Glinda’s mouth.

Glinda ignored the hint and pulled away. “Don’t think you have to—”

“I don’t.” Elphaba's voice was firm, but her expression gentle. “You’re not pressuring me, my sweet. I want this, and you owe me one.”

There was something odd about the way Elphaba referred to orgasms, but Glinda didn’t have time to work it out. Elphaba moved fast, pushing her over by her shoulder and crouching on top of her.

Glinda whimpered, instinctively scared at the speed and intensity with which Elphaba moved, and aroused beyond belief by the same thing.

Elphaba grinned, kissing her nose. “I like that noise.” She shifted, resting more of her weight on Glinda, hands wrapped around her wrists. “Do it again,” she said, voice deep.

She whimpered again, without realizing, and blushed.

“Good girl." She kissed Glinda again, on the mouth this time, pressing hard, teeth scraping at her lips and tongue.

Moaning, Glinda arched her back and pressed into Elphaba, pulling against her grasp at the same time.

Elphaba grinned and put one thigh—one lean, muscled thigh—between Glinda's legs. She rocked her hips up, dragging across Glinda's and somehow ending up with her thigh pressed hard against Glinda's crotch.

Caught, Glinda pulled just slightly on her hands, and watched Elphaba's eyes clear and her face fall. "Oh no," she said quickly, rolling her hips to drag her clit in a very satisfying way up the stretch of Elphaba's thigh. "Tighter."

After a moment where Elphaba only stared at her, face concerned, she finally tightened her grasp again, until Glinda really would have to struggle to get free. "What makes you think you're giving orders?" Elphaba murmured, and kissed the edge of Glinda's jaw.

Well it had _worked_ , Glinda thought before being distracted by Elphaba rocking against her, thigh firm against her clit. She wanted to grab her, to dig her nails into that green skin, to make her feel just a little bit of what Glinda had been feeling for _ages_ , but all she could do was pull fruitlessly against the hands tight on her wrists.

There was an awkward pause in Elphaba's movements, although she kept up her gentle kisses, but all was answered when Elphaba pressed her hips down and dragged across the edge of Glinda's hip—pressing, in turn, her thigh into Glinda's clit once more.

Glinda whined and rocked her hips up, rubbing her clit, and no doubt increasing the pressure on Elphaba's. She was hot and it was boiling in her, the press of Elphaba's body and the grasp of her hands and the way her thigh was so _firm_  that Glinda could rub against it like it was the heel of her own hand, but better for being _Elphaba_ , for this being Elphaba's choice and her act.

And Elphaba still had her face pressed to Glinda's, not so much kissing as resting, cheek to cheek and breathing into Glinda's ear, and every so often her hips would snap up, but mostly they rolled back and forth, up and down, smearing a wet patch on Glinda's hip that she could only care about as Elphaba's means to pleasure, in the same way that Glinda was grinding against Elphaba's thigh.

The pleasure came in on waves, building and fading, but it didn't matter that this one was taking so much longer, because Elphaba grew tired of holding her hands and switched to grabbing her by the shoulders, digging her fingers in every time she jerked her hips up, and Glinda was able to do what she wanted and dig her nails into Elphaba's back. Elphaba moaned and ground down, before turning her head to bite Glinda's neck and suck.

Dragging her hands down Elphaba's back, Glinda started rocking faster, chasing the orgasm rather than waiting for it. Elphaba moved down to her collarbone, making Glinda keen. They moved, and mostly moved separately, Elphaba having more freedom and less friction, but from time to time they lined up and those were priceless, leaving Glinda gasping and Elphie huffing quietly.

It came with a well-earned crest, Glinda pressing up into Elphie's hands and hips, letting out a long, low moan, before fading off into rolling aftershocks as Glinda rocked her hips the last few times. Distinctly smug, Elphaba sat up and pressed harder, moved faster, and finally came silently, arching her back to show the tight muscles under her skin and the long line of her neck.

Satisfied, Glinda pushed her off. There would be no further complaints about equality, if only because she was in no mood for anything but cuddles.

Elphaba rolled over without protest, still breathing hard but smiling, the tension finally gone from her forehead.

Glinda stretched, hummed like a cat, and finally came close to Elphaba, resting her head on Elphaba's arm and letting their legs tangle.

"Clearly," Elphaba said, not making any effort to move, "I need to visit more often."

Suddenly tired, Glinda said grumpily, "If you want to sleep indoors tonight, you will have to-"

"Hush," said Elphaba fondly, and kissed her forehead. "I'll slip out in the morning, but Oz forbid I disturb your sleep."


End file.
